Mariah
Mariah is the primary antagonist for the first chapter and playable Demo of Other, and is an ancient woman who ruled as part of the now-dissolved Solastran Empire. She is confined to the deepest parts of the game's first dungeon and acts as the final boss for the Demo, with both a conventional turn-based boss fight and a unique, turnless battle. Her role is as an overseer to the Solastran magical research that was being conducted in the temple, and it is implied that the research conducted there in conjunction with the temple's magic source (dubbed a "Ley") is what has kept her alive for several centuries after the fall of the Holy Empire of Solas. Appearance and Personality Mariah is a ghostly, pale-skinned woman with flowing faded hair, wearing robes tattered by extreme age. The only relic of her once-important nobility is signified by a golden crown resembling radiating sunbeams. Given that she is only seen in the pale blue light of the depths of the dungeon, it can't be inferred if her hair color is actually teal, or merely reflecting the blue light of her surroundings. She exhibits power over lighting and flame, brandishing it against Gershom and Wizard in her battles against them and using it on two occasions outside of battle in order to strike down the Wizard. However, her great age and likely lack of practice has led to her powers being greatly diminished, which leads to Gershom eventually gaining the upper hand and killing her.'' (Typical kid stuff, I tell ya'.)'' Screenshot (273).png|Mariah's spiteful rant to Solas (Part 1) Screenshot (274).png|Mariah's spiteful rant to Solas (Part 2) Screenshot (275).png|Mariah's spiteful rant to Solas (Part 3) She is extremely callous and cruel, exhibiting immediate hostility to both Gershom and Wizard, and expressing no remorse for overseeing an operation where she tortured slaves, political dissidents, and other prisoners in order to perfect the technique of magical healing and regeneration. Her mental state is also jeopardized after many hundred years of solitude, as seen from her irrational anger towards the protagonists being based in a desire to spite the alleged primary god of Other's ''universe, Solas. Background and Lore So like, she's not a very nice person, right? And she came from a group of not very nice people from an empire, right? Sounds pretty crazy, I know, but hear me out. Then, she and the empire were like "Uh, magic? More like, ''healthcare!" And with that, they all rejoiced while cutting people's limbs off Phil Swift style and repairing it with only Ley energy. People got angry, but because Mariah had the best healthcare, she was immune to the torches and pitchforks of the dissenters. Then, after hundreds of years of her presumably twiddling her thumbs and reading the same Solastran-era reading material, such as the Destroying Nature research publication and'' Dead People'' magazine, some kid with an ax cleaves her skull open. The end. [This is code for: Please, someone who knows the lore, fill in this section. I don't know what to write.] Characteristics in Battle First appearance (Turn-Based Battle) Relevant Content here Defense Phase even more relevant content here Attack Phase something relevant content Second Appearance (Real-Time Platforming Brawl) someone say relevant content? Trivia -Mariah's name is based on a misspelling of the more common English name, Maria. insert actual trivia here. Gallery Picture this: Pictures! relevant pictures of Mariah here.Category:Characters Category:Bosses